


Основной инстинкт

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Бессюжетное порно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Основной инстинкт

**Баки**

Стопка свежеиспеченных вафель пропитывала чудесным ароматом всю кухню, с верхней густыми каплями соблазнительно стекал малиновый сироп, над чашкой кофе вился пар. Солдат сонно ерошил влажные после душа волосы, вяло думая, стоило ли вставать в такую рань, даже ради этих вкуснющих вафель. Он потянулся всем собой, сладко зевая и запрокидывая голову, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как Стив жадно смотрит на открытое горло, как неосознанно облизывается и сглатывает, как его кадык дергается, и по кухне распространяется тяжелый, пряный запах возбужденного альфы. Стоило открыть глаза, как Стив мгновенно отвел взгляд, замкнулся, и только алые пятна на щеках его выдали.

– Объедение, Стив, – сказал Солдат, медленно слизывая с пальцев остатки сиропа.

Стив не ответил, залипнув на его рот, только потом вздрогнул и с явным трудом произнес:

– Приятного аппетита. 

Слова дежурные и ничего не значащие, Солдат как вживую видел, о чем сейчас думает Стив. Чего он хочет, глядя на Солдата (глядя на _Баки_ ). 

Это началось не сразу, вернее, Солдат, поначалу дезориентированный и испуганный после Гидры, толком ничего не замечал, ожидая, когда начнутся миссии и _наказания_ у новых хозяев. Потом уже, как-то разом, его словно толкнуло внутри, омежья сущность очнулась от спячки, огляделась по сторонам и выбрала себе альфу. Стива. Тот же не делал ни шага вперед, при этом украдкой пожирая Солдата глазами. И в то же время застывал и виновато сторонился, если Солдат, иногда неосознанно, а иногда намеренно, пытался потереться о него скулой, оставляя свой запах. 

– Поедешь в Щ.И.Т? – спросил Солдат, отставив пустую чашку.

Стив моргнул, непонимающе глядя на него, явно витая в своих мыслях и ни черта не слыша. 

– А, нет, сегодня в Башню, встретимся с Наташей и Марией, – наконец ответил Стив. 

Последние дни он был странно рассеянным и сильнее реагировал на Солдата. Почти не скрываясь, вдыхал его запах, а при встрече, вернувшись домой, крепко обнимал, осторожно целовал в щеку, и Солдат чувствовал, как ярко вспыхивает его аромат, реагируя на близость. 

– Мне надо уехать на три дня, – сказал вдруг Стив, и Солдат растерялся, беспомощно подумал, вдруг что-то случилось, или он все-таки провинился, надоел Стиву, а может, тот нашел себе кого-то… 

Солдат принюхался, сегодня запах особенно сильный, влекущий, с яркими, горячими нотками. Да у Стива же гон скоро, вдруг бухнуло понимание в голове, а грудь сжало от разочарования пополам с предвкушением. И он намерен провести его в одиночестве? Или… «Встречаюсь с Наташей и Марией», – пронеслось в голове. Обе омеги, красивые, сильные и свободные. Стиву всегда такие нравились. Мелькнул обрывок воспоминания: темный, душный зал и яркий красный всплеск платья – и у Баки сердце сжимает от боли… 

Омежья сущность ревниво рычала внутри, требуя наложить на Стива лапы, прибрать скорее к рукам, пока никто не опередил. Солдат вальяжно прошел мимо, толкнул Стива плечом, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не притереться бедром, бросил взгляд из-под ресниц, чуть запрокидывая голову и открывая горло. 

– Бак, – вырвалось у Стива, он даже подался вперед, хищно раздувая ноздри, но тут же спохватился, схлопнулся, как раковина. 

– Да? – медленно, пряча разочарование, протянул Солдат, склонил голову, выгибая шею. 

– Нет, ничего, – Стив даже попятился, спрятался за улыбкой и чашкой кофе, отвел взгляд. 

Солдат разочарованно вздохнул, даже не скрываясь, дернул плечом и вышел из кухни, всем собой ощущая, как смотрит Стив вслед.

* * *

Солдат сам себе не мог объяснить, почему ему так нужен Стив. Нужен и все. Потребность жила внутри, занудно свербела, толкала на провокации, а воображение подкидывало картинки, как оно могло бы быть. Одно время Солдат даже думал, что Стив его альфа, ведь тот так рьяно защищал его от всех, свирепо рычал и собственнически обнимал. Никто раньше так не относился к Солдату. Он искал метку, думал, что она просто пропала за столько лет, представлял, как Стив поставит новую… В итоге пришлось признать, что между ними ничего никогда не было, кроме дружбы. Это не сбавило желание, как можно было рассчитывать, наоборот, Солдат еще больше хотел, хотел Стива, быть с ним, установить связь, стать парой. Хотел секса с ним. В этом он тоже не стеснялся признаться. Запах Стива будоражил, тянул за тонкие ниточки внутри. Было тяжело сдерживаться, особенно когда Стив рядом и его запах, такой родной, надежный, успокаивающий и волнующий одновременно, обволакивал его теплым коконом, и становилось так сладко, и хорошо, и безопасно. В выдававшиеся спокойные вечера, за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма, Солдат нагло подлезал Стиву под руку, обнимал себя ею, утыкался носом и дышал его запахом. Стив напряженно замирал, сначала сбивался с дыхания, каменел напряженно, а потом размеренно, хрипло дышал, иногда вздрагивая и сильно сжимая пальцы на его плече.

А сейчас Стив хотел провести гон в одиночестве, хотя явно же неравнодушен к Солдату. Тот зарычал от бессилия и гнева, услышав, как закрылась входная дверь в их квартиру. Вечером Стив уже не вернется, будет пережидать эти мучительные часы неизвестно где, один, без Баки, упрямо сопротивляясь влечению между ними. 

Решение пришло быстро, оформившись в голове четким планом. Надо только разузнать, где Стив собрался провести гон. 

Нужная информация была у него уже через пару часов, еще сколько-то времени потребовалось на уговоры Джарвиса пустить его на этаж Стива, не сообщая ему самому. Конечно, это было не совсем честно, но Солдат свирепо подумал, что тоже устал от этой неопределенности и у Стива было много возможностей решить вопрос по-хорошему.

К шести он уже был готов, договоренность с Джарвисом достигнута. Он затаился в дальней гостевой, вымылся и пробрался в спальню Стива, когда тот сам ушел в душ. В комнате стоял густой запах гона, который разве что на вкус нельзя было попробовать, и возбуждение мгновенно хлестнуло душной волной, Солдат вцепился в подлокотники кресла, на которое сел, часто дыша и облизываясь. Осталось подождать совсем немного. 

**Стив**

Баки вернулся, и это было счастьем. Настоящим, беспримесным, почти фантастическим. Баки, изменившийся, но не сломленный, постепенно оживал, радовался каждому дню, медленно, но верно становился самим собой, смешливым, веселым и таким невозможно, преступно красивым. Восхитительно горячим и желанным. Тем омегой, в которого когда-то без памяти влюбился Стив. И любил до сих пор, сильно и мучительно безнадежно. 

Баки никогда им не интересовался. Вокруг него вились целые стайки поклонников, альфы, парни и девушки, не могли пройти мимо. Баки каждую неделю ходил на танцы с новым партнером и таскал с собой Стива, умудряясь находить ему пару, которая все равно не сводила глаз с Баки, неважно, омега была со Стивом или бета. И хотя любой альфа был бы счастлив предложить Баки руку и сердце, тот не спешил остепеняться и в итоге так и остался один, ушел на войну без метки, свободный омега. 

Стив тогда, велев себе не быть трусом, предлагал ему свою метку, ради безопасности. Будь у Баки метка – и никакого фронта, никакого плена, никакой Гидры… Баки отказался, виновато улыбнувшись и отведя взгляд. 

А сейчас Баки словно решил отточить все вернувшиеся навыки соблазнения на Стиве. Боже, это было тяжело выдерживать. Его взгляды, походка, тягучая улыбка… его запах! Стив при жизни горел в аду. Баки был так близко, обманчиво свой, он льнул к Стиву, словно они были парой, словно это так просто. Оставлял на нем свой запах, грелся в объятиях, ласково и дразняще смотрел, бросая вызов. Посмеешь? Или струсишь? Господи… Как выдержать это. Баки в конце концов все вспомнит, воспоминания уже возвращаются к нему, и как он тогда посмотрит на Стива, если тот сейчас, не дождавшись его восстановления, опять предложит ему связь. Для Стива Баки был единственным возможным выбором, но для Баки… Стив не имеет права даже намекать на это, Баки все еще слишком зависим от него, Зимний Солдат на поруках у Капитана Америки, они даже отдельно жить не могут.

Чертов гон пришел по расписанию и как всегда не вовремя. Баки явно почуял, да Стив сам себя чуял, когда не смог отвести от него взгляд. Баки нарочно дразнил, красовался перед ним, не зная, какой адский котел из желания, мучительной жажды и любви бурлит в Стиве. Чуть тронь – и взорвется. Слава богу, Стив переждет эти дни в Башне, в своих апартаментах. Никто его не увидит, он никому не помешает, а Баки не повредит остаться ненадолго одному, без надзора. Глотнуть свободы. 

День он еще смог поработать, но потом Наташа, демонстративно морща нос и весело блестя глазами, отправила его к себе. Стив и сам чувствовал, как его накрывает, возбуждение тлело внутри, готовое в любой момент плеснуть через край обжигающей волной. Альфа внутри глухо ворчал, требуя найти своего омегу (найти Баки!), забрать себе, любить и защищать. На три дня гона Стив позволит себе окунуться в эту несбыточную фантазию, пусть потом она и обернется болью.

Запах Баки уже мерещился везде, даже в Башне. Даже на его собственном этаже. Стив потряс головой, стараясь раньше времени не впасть в амок. Надо добраться до спальни, принять душ, смыть все прилипшие за день запахи и усталость. В душевой кабинке Стив облегченно оперся о стенку, подставив спину и загривок обжигающим сильным струям. Гон разгорался, внутри словно дергало горячими крючьями, в паху пробегали короткие сладкие судороги, на языке осел призрачный вкус, отзвук запаха, словно Баки был здесь, с ним. Ох, Стив бы все за это отдал.

Присутствие Баки мерещилось все сильнее, сердце колотилось, во влажном душном воздухе ванной Стив обострившимся нюхом улавливал тонкие манящие нити любимого запаха. Как же сильно его уносит… Он жестко растер тело полотенцем, убирая капли воды, завязал его на бедрах, прижав болезненно стоящий член и вздрогнув от грубого касания, вторым полотенцем вытер голову, толкнул дверь ванной. Горячий комок желания пульсировал внутри, глухой рокот поднимался к горлу, все инстинкты как взбесились, острая нужда голодно выла внутри и бесновалась, Стиву нужен был его омега, прямо сейчас, нужно было взять его, покрыть, повязать, сделать своим… 

В первое мгновение он подумал, что гон и его острое чувство фрустрации вызвали галлюцинации. Не мог же Баки и в самом деле быть здесь. Полотенце выпало из разжавшихся пальцев, Стив вдохнул полной грудью, и его ударило волной этого запаха, сметая последние оставшиеся барьеры. Баки расслабленно сидел в кресле, одетый лишь в капли воды и короткое полотенце на бедрах. Стив, как умирающий от жажды, впитывал эту картину – томный, зовущий взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, влажные кольца темных волос, свившиеся упругими змеями на шее и плечах, капли воды, блестящие мелкими жемчужинами на груди и ползущие ниже, по бронзовому животу, впитывающиеся в ткань; скрещенные в лодыжках ноги и вырез полотенца, уходящая вглубь тень, не дающая рассмотреть, увидеть все так полно, как хочется. Хриплый выдох-стон вырвался из груди, Стив содрогнулся, едва удерживаясь на грани, кровь грохотала в ушах, низкий рык подступил к горлу, альфа рвался наружу, к своему омеге, который пришел сюда, пришел к нему, его Баки здесь… 

Баки томно повернул голову, показывая Стиву напряженное горло, приглашающе открытое, с проступившими сухожилиями, неправильно чистое, без его метки. Цепко глядя на Стива, он медленно развел бедра, давая проследить каждый дюйм открывающейся кожи, полотенце распахнулось, слабый узел распустился, и края разошлись, напряженный член оказался на свету. Баки чуть съехал вниз, кисти свободно лежали на подлокотниках, сильные красивые бедра широко расставлены, он растекся по креслу, весь – воплощение похоти и приглашения. 

В голове горячо стукнуло, Стив прыгнул вперед, одним движением преодолевая расстояние между ними, накрыл Баки собой, уткнувшись в шею и вцепившись в его бедра. Баки податливо растекся под ним, низко заурчал, а потом сладко заскулил, когда Стив, не сдерживая рык, прикусил его за горло. Запах омеги туманил голову, Стив, счастливо порыкивая, вылизывал и прикусывал ему шею, дрожал от желания близости. Он стащил его ниже, усаживая на себя, Баки выгнулся, уцепившившись руками за подлокотники, часто задышал, волшебно приятно обхватив его бедрами. Горячая нежная кожа промежности шелком скользнула под пальцами, вход мягко подался под нажатием, подушечки обволокло горячей влагой и тесно обхватило упругими стенками. 

– Ох, боже… Стив… 

Нетерпеливо рыкнув, Стив вставил три пальца, сцеловал сладкий вскрик с губ, подхватил член, растер головкой выступившие капли смазки, дурея от желанной близости. Насадил Баки на себя, потянув за бедра. Тот выгнулся в объятиях, хрипло вскрикнув, а Стив собственнически прикусил его шею, сильно сжав зубами кожу, удовлетворенно заворчал. Его омега, его Баки в его руках, уже никуда не денется, зажатый между членом и хваткой на шее. 

Баки ахал и тонко скулил на особенно жестких толчках. Стив догнал первый, совсем близкий оргазм в несколько сильных сладких рывков, стащил Баки на пол, навалился, вдавливаясь растущим узлом. Оргазм горячей пульсацией простреливал по позвоночнику вверх, из члена толчками выплескивалась сперма, Баки извивался и скулил на узле, его напряженный член терся между их животами, жаждущий внимания. Стив накрыл его ладонью, качнул узлом внутри, давя на простату, с низким рыком сжал зубы, чувствуя солоноватый яркий вкус крови. Баки вскрикнул, забился, по пальцам потекла теплая сперма. Стив нежно провел ладонью, выдаивая семя, вдыхая пряно-острый запах. Свежая метка кровила под губами, Стив вылизывал ранки, успокаивал боль, а потом снова осторожно смыкал зубы, удовлетворенно слушая сладкий скулеж. Радость от поставленной наконец метки, чувство осознания случившегося укутали Стива ощущением счастья, он вжался лицом в шею Баки, глубоко вдыхая его запах, пережидая этот момент, грозящий разорвать его на части. 

Узел быстро спадал, как всегда после первого раза, Стив аккуратно высвободился, не прекращая ласкать горло и метку, приподнялся, любуясь Баки. Тот часто, сорванно дышал, волосы сияющей темной короной рассыпались вокруг головы, взгляд поплывший и влажный. Стив лизнул Баки в губы, потянул за бедро, тот со стоном поддался, переворачиваясь, укладываясь на живот, прогнулся, стоило положить ладони на ягодицы. От горячей картины пробежал жар по венам, Стив, чуть подрагивая, сжал ягодицу, оттянул, открывая взгляду мокрую, нежно-розовую раскрытую дырку, текущую смазкой и его спермой. Собственнический рык вырвался из горла, Стив смял упругое полушарие, скользнув большим пальцем по влажному входу. Баки скулил, не переставая, подставлялся под руки, терся бедрами о его бедра, а Стив завороженно смотрел, как вздрагивает, сжимается вокруг его пальца вход. Теплая мягкая дырка легко поддалась под напором члена, Стив въехал внутрь, сразу до конца, прижался пахом к ягодицам, не сдержал прерывистый стон. Толкнулся несколько раз, смакуя этот момент. Он снова внутри, снова взял Баки, и тот сладко стонет в ответ, принимает и наслаждается каждым мигом их близости. 

Стив качнулся вперед, оперся о выпрямленные руки, прижался к спине Баки. Уткнулся ему в загривок, прихватил зубами и двинул бедрами, скользя внутри, раздвигая под себя упругие стенки. Баки распластался под ним, подмахивал, клонил голову, подставляя затылок, тонко, сладко скулил, принимая толчки. Его идеальный омега. Его Баки. Хватило нескольких минут исступленных движений, ощущения Баки под собой и его отклика, чтобы Стива сорвало во второй оргазм. Узел раскрылся, надежно сцепляя их, член вздрагивал внутри, брызгая спермой, Стив сжимал зубами загривок и хрипло дышал. 

Баки слабо пошевелился, но тут же замер, стоило усилить хватку. Стиву надо было еще немного, еще чуть-чуть побыть вот так, ощущать своего омегу под собой, взятым, принадлежащим ему. Как же долго он этого ждал. Ждал Баки.

Стив подсунул ладони под его грудь и живот, еще раз длинно провел языком по изгибу шеи и поднялся на ноги вместе с Баки, который охнул, цепляясь за его руки и тонко постанывая. Бережно уложил на кровать и крепче прижался к нему, с восторгом чувствуя, как трепещут внутри нежные стеночки, а Баки загнанно дышит, слабо обнимает его и поворачивает голову, тычется губами в щеку. Стив нашел его губы, утянул в поцелуй, долгий и сладкий. Узел крепко держал их вместе, Стив коротко толкался, наслаждаясь этим ощущением ленивого удовольствия, когда первый голод уже утолен и оба медленно, сладко ласкают друг друга. Баки удовлетворенно урчал, терся о него щекой и счастливо улыбался, смешно морща нос. 

Узел совсем спал, член обмяк, Баки выскользнул из-под Стива, с длинным вздохом распрямив ноги, и сразу прильнул, втек в объятия, подставил метку под поцелуи. Альфа внутри притих, напитавшись чувством близости, его омега был здесь, целиком и полностью его, под боком, заласканный, с меткой на шее. Стив прижал к себе свое сокровище, счастье ощущалось внутри как сияющий солнечный шар, согревающий теплом. Возбуждение притихло, отступив на время, и можно было отдохнуть перед следующим витком. В голове чуть прояснилось, Стив глянул на часы, лениво подумал, что стоит сходить за водой, а лучше взять сок и сделать несколько бутербродов для Баки. Баки…

Баки пробрался в его спальню, в тот самый момент, когда Стив не мог сдержаться. Пришел, зная, что Стив сорвется. 

– Баки… – хрипло сказал Стив, на глаза попалась метка, яркая, свежая, едва зарубцевавшаяся. Запах Баки уже начал меняться, скоро каждый будет знать, что они пара. – Баки, зачем?

Тот глянул на него, на челюсти вспухли желваки, он дернулся вперед, уперся лбом в лоб Стива.

– Потому что ты мой! – практически прорычал Баки, горько скривив рот. – И я устал тебя ждать… Я не хотел, чтобы ты сейчас был один, а метку можно свести, – глухо добавил Баки, отведя взгляд.

– Ну нет, – мгновенно отозвался Стив, прижал его к себе, крепко, так, что дыхание перехватило у обоих. – Раз ты мне попался, то все, теперь ты мой. Разберемся, хорошо? Вместе.

Баки обмяк в объятиях, осторожно прижался щекой к его шее, угукнул в ответ. Они все обсудят завтра, или когда закончится гон. А сейчас Баки был с ним, сам пришел к нему, и, наверное, это все-таки что-то да значит. И они правда дождались друг друга.

**Баки**

Солдат лежал головой на плече Стива, слушал его мерное дыхание, вдыхал запах, ровный, спокойный. Вспоминал, как перед самой войной Стив предложил ему метку, но Баки не смог… не смог принять ее, не подкрепленную ничем, кроме страха Стива за его жизнь. А Баки был слишком жадным, слишком влюбленным и упрямым, он хотел от Стива либо все, либо ничего. Даже зная, что не подходит ему, простой парень из Бруклина, совсем не чета Стиву, такому яркому, умному, непримиримому к любой несправедливости. Настоящий, лучший альфа на свете. И достоин гораздо большего.

Стив повернулся к нему, сонно прижал ближе, не отпуская даже во сне. Солдат закрыл глаза и подумал, что все сделал правильно.


End file.
